


I've got you brother

by Lewis_H



Series: Umbrella Academy One-Shots [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewis_H/pseuds/Lewis_H
Summary: Slight AU that branches from the scene where Diego ties Klaus to a chair in 'The day that wasn't' except the boys are a smidge less emotionally stunted than in the show. inspired by an edit i found on YouTube (I'll put it in the notes at the end)





	I've got you brother

The nylon ropes were digging deep into his arms and he could already feel bruises beginning to form beneath his skin; ‘good’ he thought, perhaps the pain will fight the numb ache that shrouded his body and settled deep within his bones. The constant chill of the cold metal chain around his neck had quickly become the collar that kept him tethered to sanity as the rope wound its way around his torso. His vision had been blurred for the past minute but he couldn’t bring himself to blink through fear of breaking down completely.

“Well Dave must have been a very special person, to put up all your weird ass shit.”

Klaus huffed out a chuckle and a broken smile twisted across his chapped lips. “Yeah” he sighed. The dam broke and hot tears began to roll down his cheeks, cutting their way through the film of dirt and sweat the coated his skin and a stuttering sob ripped its way from the empty pit within his chest as his body began to shake with the force of his anguish. Flashes of the man he loved filled his mind as the rope that was wrapped tightly around him did almost nothing at all in the battle to stop him from falling apart. 

“Hey, hey, look at me Klaus, shh, look at me.” a gentle hand was placed against his cheek as he lifted his gaze to look into the eyes of his brother, who was now knelt in front of him, rope long forgotten. A shaky breath was drawn as he saw similar suffering swimming in the deep brown eyes of his closest (living) sibling. The hand shifted from the side of his face to rest at the base of his neck as he was forced to maintain eye contact. Diego understood somehow. The knowledge that his brother could comprehend the magnitude of his pain did little to fill the gaping hole in his chest, any possible empathy was quickly overshadowed by the sorrow he found in the knowledge that one of the few people in this world he cares about feels the same agony. 

“I understand what you’re going through okay? I know its been years since we’ve properly spoken like we have this past week, but I’m here now, and you don’t need to poison yourself to drown it all out anymore, I promise.”

Klaus’ lip wobbled as he took in the sincerity behind his brother’s words, he truly meant it. A hint of a smile splintered his face as he took in the expression on Diego’s face, blood relation be damned, they were brothers, they would help each other through this.

Any previously unshed tears fell from Diego’s eyes with reckless abandon. They had both been through so much, both together as children, and separately as adults, but they both knew something for certain, they have each other to help them through it now, and after the events of the past week, they know that the other will always be there if they’re needed. They would be okay, eventually. 

A barely audible whisper broke the quiet of the room, “Thank you, I’m really sorry about the cop lady...she saved my life.”

Diego simply nodded and grunted his thanks as he stood up and began finishing tightening knots and wrapping the remaining rope around the thin frame of his sibling.

“Mean it Diego, thank you, it means a lot. I think you’re the only person in the entire family that actually gives a shit about me ya know?”

Diego simply smiled and shook his head, eyes still red from the tears that no are no longer falling and knelt down to tie the final knots around Klaus’ ankles.

“Don’t worry about it Klaus, call me if you need me, yeah?”

He placed a comforting hand on top of Klaus’ right knee, and looked deep into his sea green eyes that seemed to be missing their trademark vibrancy.

“I’ve got you brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: https://youtu.be/6cKbrb02weg
> 
> id love to know what you think and any advice you have for how i could improve! :)


End file.
